A Blue Straw Flower
by Crystal Nyrent
Summary: There's a fashion show in Fiore. Lucy is going to participated with Gray but MiraJane has already paired her with Natsu. After the fashion show, things got worse, Gray think Lucy likes Natsu. But what do Lucy's heart say ? READ TO FIND OUT !
1. Fiore Fashion Show

**A/N : This is my first fanfic, so please don't blame me for any mistake because English is my second language. The main pairing is Gralu but there's a little bit of Nalu and Gruvia. Oh and 1 more thing I made that Jellal, Cobra, and Midnight all in Fairy Tail guild, Zeref's dead and live in Fairy Tail with Mavis.**

Crystal: Wendy-chan could you do the disclaimer ?

Wendy: W-w-we-el-l-l... Hmmm N-n-yr-r-re-e-en-nt-s-sa-a-n...

Charle: *cut Wendy's word* Wendy stop stuttering

Crystal: That's rude to cut someone's word Charle

Happy: Ayeee!

Crystal & Charle: *send death glares*

Happy: *running away* Natsuuuu! They're going to kill meeee!

Crystal: Could someone please do the disclaimer ?

Gray: Crystal-chan **DOES NOT** own Fairy Tail. Are you happy now ?

Crystal: Thank you Gray, By the way, Gray you're stripping again

Gray: What? When did it happen ?*try to find his clothes*

Crystal: Ok, now let's start the story :D

**Blue Straw Flower**

**Chapter 1:**

**Fiore Fashion Show**

Lucy's POV

I was in the guild drinking my vanilla milkshake until some girls gathered on the mission board. I got curios so I tried to saw what it is. When I saw what it is, it surprised me. There's a flier of fashion show in Fiore and all the guild in Fiore must participated.

I squealed and then Levy ask me "Hey Lu-chan, will you participated the Fiore fashion show ?" I answer "Of course I will, why not ?" I look the flier again the show is on Wednesday and those who participated **MUST** have a opposite gender partner.

Then, an idea popped in my head there's someone I liked but I never say or confess. He is Gray Fullbuster. When I wanted to ask Gray, Mirajane gathered all the fairy girls who wanted to participated write it then match it with boys, she writes:

Bisca & Alzack

Levy & Gajeel

Mirajane & Laxus

Erza & Jellal

Wendy & Romeo

Lissana & Freed

Cana & Bickslow

Evergreen & Elfman

Kinana & Cobra

Laki & Midnight

Juvia & Gray

Lucy & Natsu

Lucy's eyes widen "This can't be true" she thought after she read the list

**A/N: Sorry if it's too short, See ya !**


	2. Me and Juvia ? Never

**A/N: Hi I just want you to know that I like to finish my story first before post it, So it'll take me a while before I post a new story, so please forgive me if you wait too long to see a new story *bows as low as she could***

**Crystal: Could anyone please do the disclaimer ?**

**Erza: Can I do it ?**

**Crystal: Of course Erza, thank you**

**Erza: You're welcome. Ok Crystal-chan...**

**Natsu: Fire Dragon roar**

**Gray: Ice - make: shield**

**Erza: Are you two fighting ? *send death glares***

**Natsu & Gray: N-no, we're best buddies *act like best friend***

**Erza: Good**

**Lucy: Crystal-chan DOES NOT own Fairy Tail**

**Crystal: Thank you Lucy. Now please enjoy the story...**

**A Blue Straw Flower**

**Chapter 2**

**Me And Juvia? Never**

Gray's POV

I was talking to Pantherlily when I saw all the girls gathered around Mirajane, I wonder why. Suddenly, Juvia approached me and said "Gray-sama, we're partner!" I give her confused look and ask "What do you mean by partner ?""We're partner for the Fiore fashion show!" She squealed. My eyes widen "WHAT?!" I thought, then Juvia's gone.

"No no no, it can't be" I whisper, there's only 1 girl I wanted to be with. She is Lucy Heartfilia, I don't wanted the other girl I only wanted Lucy. When I'm going to protest, I saw Natsu talking to Lucy, I can feel their happiness. So I left. When I wanted to leave Juvia caught my arm and wanted me to think about the fashion show. I smiled and leave with her in my arm

Lucy's POV

I was talking to Natsu about the Fiore Fashion Show or you could say FFS. I tell him what is fashion show with a fake smile, I look happy outside but not inside. Then, I feel someone watched us and leave then I turn around to see who is he/she, I see... Gray with Juvia in his arm. My heart is broken, I end my conversation with Natsu and decided to go home. I run to my apartment, when I arrived I went to my bed room flopped onto my bed and sobbed.

"He don't like me, No one would, I know that Natsu likes Lissana and not me, now Gray like Juvia. Maybe later no one will care about me anymore. I'm just a little bug in this big world" She tought. Then, she cried to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry if it too short. I'm soooo sad to write this, If you want to know Lucy last thought in this chapter is what I thought when I was upset or disappointing someone or heartbroken ! Bye !**


	3. Lots of shopping and jealousy

**A/N: Hello again, well I don't know what to say.**

**Crystal: Would anyone please do the disclaimer ? Pleaaaaseee *give a puppy eyes***

**Everyone: Awww so kawaaaaiiii**

**Crystal: So would you do the disclaimer ?**

**Everyone: Nooooo!**

**Crystal: *send death glares* I say SOMEONE DO IT NOW!**

**Natsu; *shudder in fear" Ok...Crystal-chan DOES NOT own Fairy Tail**

**Crystal: Thank you very much Natsu**

**A Blue Straw Flower**

**Chapter 3**

**Lots Of Shopping And Jealousy**

Lucy's POV

The sun has already rose, the light was shining through a window to a beautiful blonde on the bed. I woke up by the sight of this, I remembered what happen yesterday I sighed and rose from the bed. Then I did the morning routine.

1 hour later I went to Fairy Tail, when she arrived, all the girls pull her outside and said "Let's shopping" I was confused before something clicked in my mind "Oh yeah, of course shopping for the fashion show" she thought.

When all th girls arrived at the department store, we split I'm with Erza, Wendy, and Levy. We start looking for dresses, then I saw some beautiful dresses and start looking for a perfect dress.

I found a beautiful pink dress I examined it, suddenly Erza and the others appeared behind me and said "So, you have already found a perfect dress for you too huh, We've found mine let's try them" "Sure thing, Erza" I said, We try them and we look perfect, I picked a pink dress, Erza's dress is blue, Wendy chose a red dress

And Levy decided to wear a yellow dress.

We paid our dresses and looked for the other, when we found them. My eyes widen, Gray is there and Juvia was sitting on his lap, I was really angry then I ran away to my house and cried to sleep again.

Gray's POV

I was waiting with some boys for Erza, Lucy and Levy when Juvia stood in front of me I asked "Juvia, Why are you standing?" "Juvia's tired and doesn't have a seat" answer Juvia "Come sit on my lap" I said "Really ?" Juvia said still shocked I gave her a nod she squealed and sat.

When she sat down Lucy came after she saw Juvia on my lap she ran away. "Maybe searching for Natsu so can make me jealous" I thought and finally I and the rest went home.

**A/N: Sorry if I disappointing you and for the Gruvia for the Gralu fans. Oh and you can see Lucy's, Erza's, Wendy's and Levy's dress in my profile ! Ja ne**


	4. The Fiore Fashion Show

**A/N: Whew ! A long day I made this just 1 day before the Chinese New Year, so I'm a little bit busy. You know I planning to post this in the Chinese New Year hope I can !**

**Crystal: Mira could you be kind to do the disclaimer ?**

**MiraJane: Sorry Crystal, but I'm a little bit busy now, I hope you understand**

**Crystal: Owh, ok thank you Mira *sob***

**Elfman: Hey stop crying and be a man and a man never cries**

**Crystal: B-but *sob* I-I'm *sob* N-not *sob* a m-man *sob harder***

**Everyone: *send death glares to Elfman***

**Elfman: What ? I didn't do something unmanly did I ?**

**Gajeel: Yeah, if you didn't count 'make a girl cry' as unmanly**

**Erza & MiraJane: Elfman *send death glares***

**Elfman: *shudder in fear***

**Laxus: Crystal-chan DOES NOT own fairy tail**

**Everyone: Eeeehhhh!**

**Laxus: What ?**

**Crystal: *hug Laxus* Thank you so much Laxus you're so kind and you miss something I DOES NOT own Vanilla Twilight by Owl City too**

**Laxus: Yeah, whatever. Now go on with the story**

**Crystal: Hey I'm the one who should say that**

**Laxus: Like I care**

**A Blue Straw Flower**

**Chapter 4**

**The Day Is Here**

Lucy's POV

It's wednesday the fashion show was going to started. I've already ignored about what happened in the department store but it still hurt. Now, I'm here on the back of the stage waited for the start of the show. Then, the host said to all of the participant " Attention please, I just wanted to say that when you perform there MUST be a song, thank you !". All the participant panicked, slowly I stood up and said "Open the gate of the Lyre ! Lyra !" In a poof of smoke a girl with a harp come out.

Then, the first couple who will go is Gray and Juvia, Juvia asked a random song. When they're done the host said "Ok that's good, now please come to the stage Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail" Once we stepped out I was surprised, there's no catwalk only a rectangular path, the host say we must went trough the path and done, I request a song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.

**The stars lean down to kiss you**

**And I lie awake and miss you**

**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**

**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**

**But I'll miss your arms around me**

**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**

**'Cause I wish you were here**.

"When I took the first step, I wonder if he looked at me"

**I'll watch the night turn light blue**

**But it's not the same without you**

**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**

**The silence isn't so bad**

**'Till I look at my hands and feel sad**

**'Cause the spaces between my fingers**

**Are right where yours fit perfectly**

"I always watched you from a far but you never know"

**I'll find repose in new ways**

**Though I haven't slept in two days**

**'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone**

**But drenched in vanilla twilight**

**I'll sit on the front porch all night**

**Waist deep in thought because when**

**I think of you I don't feel so alone**

"I and Natsu here in the center of the path he must give me 'the surprise' here"

**I don't feel so alone**

**I don't feel so alone**

"He hand me a blue straw flower that all of the boys participants must give to their partner"

**As many times as I blink**

**I'll think of you tonight**

**(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)**

"Some girls snap our picture but I didn't care"

**I'll think of you tonight**

"All I care now is the fact that now Gray will never love me"

**When violet eyes get brighter**

**And heavy wings grow lighter**

**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**

"Now I'm not afraid of death, if I am dead no one will care or cry, not even Gray"

**And I'll forget the world that I knew**

**But I swear I won't forget you**

**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past**

**I'd whisper in your ear**

**Oh darling, I wish you were here**

"But I promise I will watch you from the sky" Then we finish our walk.

Everyone applauded, when the show's over all of the participant throw the straw flower, but I didn't, I thought it contain some memory so I brought it home.

The next day, the guild was louder than ever because I brought the blue straw flower with me they thought it's because I love Natsu. Then, Natsu climb a table and shouted "I'm not in love with Lucy. I Love Lissana !" He excalimed. Everyone gasped and then a girl voice say "I Love you too, Natsu !" It's Lissana's voice then Natsu said "So Lissana will you be my girlfriend ?" "Of course, why not ?" Lissana answer. They're official couple now

Days by days past all the fashion show partner had become a couple except Juvia, Gray and Lucy, I was drinking my vanilla milkshake when Juvia came with Lyon from Lamia Scale and said "Minna... Juvia and Lyon-sama are a couple now..." Everyone cheered then she said to master Makarov "Master, Juvia wanted to quit the guild and join Lamia Scale is that ok ?" "Well, Juvia my child if that's your decision then go ahead but don't forget Fairy Tail Ok ?" said the master "Juvia won't forget Fairy Tail master" master Makarov disappearing the Fairy Tail insignia on Juvia then Juvia and Lyon left. My eyes widen if Juvia was with Lyon then who belong to Gray ?

**A/N; I like the fashion show part it's so sweet. See you next chapter :)**


	5. Be my girl will ya ?

**A/N: I think this will be 2 Chapter left including this one. I can't make it any longer. So please forgive me for my inspiration and grammar.**

**Crystal: Ok guys it almost over so who wanted to do the disclaimer ?**

**Silence...**

**Crystal; No one wanted to ?**

**Mystogan: I will do the disclaimer**

**Everyone: When and how did you get here ?**

**Mystogan: Just now by anima of course**

**Wendy: Mystogan I really miss you sooo much**

**Mystogan: *ruffles Wendy's hair* Me too Wendy, me too**

**Crystal: Sorry to interrupt but how about the disclaimer ?**

**Mystogan & Wendy: Crystal-chan DOES NOT own Fairy Tail**

**Crystal: Thank you guys**

**A Blue Straw Flower**

**Chapter 5**

**Be My Girl Will Ya ?**

Gray POV

"I can't take it anymore I don't care if she still love Natsu or else I will ask her to be my girlfriend"

I thought when I went to the guild, on the way there fortunately I saw Lucy sat on th bench I approached her and said "Hey Lucy, why are you here ?" "Well I'm disappointed now" she answer "why ?" "Because I don't have any boyfriend yet, and I don't know why, do you know why ?" She continued

"Well, maybe because of your blue straw flower" I said "What do you mean ?" She gave a confused look "I know someone who like you but afraid that you still love Natsu because you always carry that straw flower that Natsu gave during Fashion Show" I said again "Actually, I pretend that this flower is from a man that I love and he's not Natsu" She said

"So who is he/she ?" They said in unison. "Sorry, you first !" They said in unison again "How about... together" I suggest "Good idea, Gray" She said "Ok 1... ! " I said "2..." She said " 3 ! I Love you !" They said in unison, they are shocked " You love me ?" They asked in unison "Well..., yes !" I said " But I thought you love Juvia" She said "No, Juvia love Lyon, I just make sure she doesn't love anyone except Lyon" I said.

" So Lucy..." I started " Yeah" She answered " Be my girl will ya ?" " Of course" Lucy said. After that we walked to the guild hand in hand, when we arrived we announced that we're a couple, the girls said " Awwww... So cute" and the boys said some curses that we don't wanted to hear or know. Now we will live happily, I hope.

**A/N: Awwww... So sweet, sorry if it's too short the next chapter will be about their children ! Bye see again !**


	6. The next generation of Fairy Tail

**A/N: I'm back minna, how's the story so far ? I hope you enjoy it**

**Crystal: Could you Exceeds do the disclaimer ?**

**Pantherlily: We can, we but don't want**

**Crystal: But why ?**

**Charle: Because it's useless**

**Crystal: *almost sobbing***

**Happy: Don't cry please !**

**Crystal: *COL ( Cry Out Loud)***

**Patherlily: Ok ok we will do it !**

**Crystal: *Still COL***

**Charle: Crystal DOES NOT own Fairy Tail**

**Crystal: *stop crying* *hug Charle* You're so kind thank youuuu**

**A Blue Straw Flower**

**Chapter 6**

**The Next Generation Of Fairy Tail**

Normal POV

The guild seems normal but if you look closer you will see something different. A little around 12 boy with white hair and mask said "Fire Dragon's Roar" then a blast of fire can be seen going straight to a girl around 12 with dark blue hair said " Ice make: Shield" then a great shield of ice came out from the ground.

Lissana and Lucy yelled " Hikuto, Kataoka stop fighting" The girl named Kataoka said " Mama I don't started it, the ugly boy did it !" " You're the one calling me names you ice girl" the boy named Hikuto answered " Stop it" Lissana and Lucy said. Then a girl with purple hair and a boy with yellowish white came the boy said" Kataoka, Hikuto let's play" " With who, Mukura ?" Kataoka said " With me and Tsururi" Mukura said again " Can I and Fumiiki join too ?" Said a black haired girl who came with a magenta haired boy "Sure, you can Eruna" Tsururi said "Hey let's asked Sagami and Aoiya" Suggest Fumiiki.

They approached a girl with dark purple hair and a boy with with brown hair. "Hey, Sagami, Aoiya let's play" Hikuto said. " What will we play ? Hide and seek ?" The girl said " Good idea Sagami, are you coming Aoiya ?" Fumiiki said "Of course I will, but let's tell aunt Wendy first" "Ok" the children said in unison.

They, approached aunt Wendy, She was carrying a dark blue haired girl "Aunt Wendy we're going to play in the park" they said " Ok be careful, Kirarin say 'Bye bye' to them" Aunt Wendy answered " Bye bye" Kirarin said " Bye Aunt Wendy bye Kirarin" They said in unison. "That's the new generation of Fairy Tail" Macao mumbled under his breath

**A/N: Ok it's over thank you for reading and your review, If you confused about the children then see this:**

**Child's name = Parent's name**

**Kataoka = Gray & Lucy**

**Hikuto = Natsu & Lissana**

**Tsururi = Jellal & Erza**

**Mukura = Laxus & MiraJane**

**Eruna = Gajeel & Levy**

**Fumiiki = Kinana & Cobra**

**Sagami = Laki & Midnight**

**Aoiya = Cana & Bicslow**

**Kirarin = Romeo & Wendy**

**Thank you and have a good day :)**


End file.
